


Organ Donor #141229

by AllenOfTheWest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Coming back to life, Demons, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Organ donor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenOfTheWest/pseuds/AllenOfTheWest
Summary: "I understand if you're nervous, but this is actually a good thing. A new policy that was put in." I blink at her, curiosity slowly beginning to over power my worry."Um... N-new policy?" Her smile got impossibly bigger at my words and she patted the file on her desk."Yes and this is your file Mr. Warren. It details all the things you've done that has changed someone else's life. In a good way or otherwise. All documented here, though it has obviously been compressed."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies!! I've decided to post my original work on here as well. I really hope you enjoy it!

Organ Donor #141229  
The sound of my converses reverberated through the halls, the white tiled floor shining in the light. It was cold, something that I learned was uncommon since I got to this place. The doors were completely made of metal, with little name plates. The plates were blank other than the one at the end of the hall.  
Living Resources.  
My heart pounded with each step. It had been months since I arrived. I had finally gotten used to everything, my new job, the...people, the surroundings. They promised I wouldn't have to go back to my old life but that's all the Living Resources did. If my wishes had been honored, I wouldn't be able to go back. Reaching the end of the hall I pause before knocking on door. The sound echoes around and the door opens slowly.  
"Ah, my 3 o' clock, please come in." A voice came from the room. It was obviously pleased and that seemed to rattle my emotions even more so. I take a deep breathe and push aside the door. The room was a lot warmer than the hallways leading up to it. My converses sunk into plush carpeting and the voice spoke up again.  
"Please remove your shoes, I dislike people wearing them in my office." I nod shakily and lean down, pulling off my converses the slow way. I set them to the side before approaching a chair in front of her desk.  
"Would you like some candy?" She smiled gently, tucking her hair behind her ear. I shake my head, feeling as if my throat was closing up and preventing me from speaking let alone eating.  
"I understand if you're nervous, but this is actually a good thing. A new policy that was put in." I blink at her, curiosity slowly beginning to over power my worry.  
"Um... N-new policy?" Her smile got impossibly bigger at my words and she patted the file on her desk.  
"Yes and this is your file Mr. Warren. It details all the things you've done that has changed someone else's life. In a good way or otherwise. All documented here, though it has obviously been compressed." She open the file, flipping through the file till she reached the end. "You kept impacting people's lives even after you came here. Most do not, which is why my boss has decided to...reward you." She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. It was a list of names. Beside each name was a bodypart.  
"I... This isn't... What I think it is?" I bit my lip, trying to prevent the tears that threatened to spill over.  
"Yes, this is a list of the people you saved by being an organ donor. As a reward, we are allowing you to return to earth and meet them. You will return the moment you wish to, unless of course, you wish to stay. This is a once offered opportunity so even if you become an organ donor once more in this new body, you will not be allowed to return to Earth as a human where you can interact as per the law of heaven." She explained. I nodded. Given another chance at life. They only did that for coma patients and people who deserved a miracle.  
"How would that work though? My body's been given away to other people" I asked, momentarily looking up from the paper in hand.  
"We'll be putting you into the body of a coma patient who's soul has moved on. The soul was given a chance to go back and actually donated the body for this experience." She answered, grinning brightly. She took a picture and handed it to me. "This will be your new body, do you like it?"  
I glance down at the picture, blinking in surprise. The boy had bright blue hair and dark black eyes. He was small but obviously the same age as I was. In the picture he was laughing at someone with bright blonde hair.  
"What was his name?" I ask quietly.  
"Nathan, but you don't actually have to use his name. You can insist to be called Navi like you do here" she nodded. "Or we can have it arranged to be that it was his name in the memories of everyone who knew him."  
"I can insist, it won't be a problem." I answer, looking up at her. "I-I accept this offer."  
The woman practically beamed. "Well, then go to here when you're ready to go." She handed over a business card and I got up. Snapping my fingers my shoes appear back on my feet.  
"Heaven awaits your return!" She called out happily as I went back into the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! A chapter before Christmas! I hope you like it lol

Organ Donor #141229

Chapter 2  
I nearly run as I leave Living Resources. This was so... So... Exciting. I could feel my energy shoot through me, making my clothes shift with every step. Heaven was weird like that, every emotion could shift how others saw you. Many people chose to not use the energy at all, preferring to walk around naked and such. I myself liked clothes and sometimes if I was feeling particularly confident, wings. Everyone has them but what they looked like was based off of your emotions like all things in heaven. As wonderful as this place was, I was going back Earth. I was going to meet the people I saved.   
I slammed the door open to my house, waiting for a second before making my announcement.  
"I'm going back to Earth!"  
There was a small clatter in the kitchen, dishes falling back into the sink. My sister, Ali, looks at me shocked, her show still playing on the T.V. My mom ran into the room, her hands still wet from washing the dishes. Finally, my father comes down the stairs, pausing with one foot on the floor and the other on a stair. They all stare incredulously at me, each of them knowing I didn't have a body to go back to.  
"What?!" Ali was the first to speak, which seemed to break open the dam for everyone.  
"You can't be serious!"  
"You're an organ donor."  
"They are supposed to use all of your body parts!"  
"You can't leave."  
"They need you here."  
"Navi..."  
I blink as everybody just stops all at once. They exchange a few looks before my mother smiled up at me.  
"We're so proud of you."  
My breath catches in my chest, and before I can process it, tears are flowing down my cheeks. My voice almost cracks as I speak.  
"I get to be in the same place as you guys again."  
They surround me quickly, hugging me tightly. They're not real though and I can feel it distinctly, despite the solid feel of their hugs. They're just projected images from my memories but they're all I have. Until now. Now I would have a new family, and meet new people, and be normal again. They're hug got tighter before they whispered in my ears.  
"You can do this."  
"When you come back we'll be waiting."  
"Make sure to live till your old this time."  
"We love you."  
"Thank you" I answer them, drying my tears before smiling brightly again. "B-but I have to save energy for the travel. I just thought I would tell you guys before I left."  
Smiling in understanding, they all faded away, leaving me standing in my empty home. Five years was a long time to be here by myself, so it was no surprise that I had chosen to go immediately. I really had nothing here other than my job.  
I walk through the house, knowing that it looked exactly like the home I grew up in. There was even a faint smell of cookies in the air, though nothing was being made in the oven. I take another deep breath, trying not to get overly sentimental. I step out of my home, and walk away. Hopefully it was going to stay empty for a little while.

In heaven, you could be any age you wanted. You could choose to age normally, or backwards if you wanted. Since I myself didn't want to be eleven forever, I decided to age normally. At the age of sixteen, I actually really liked my body. Though I was small for a male, but body was lithe and filled with energy all the time. Scars decorated my skin, things I would randomly get. They said it was because "God's Plan" was interrupted and since I chose to age normally I would get them every once in a while. Bright green eyes, with naturally dark brown hair. This new body was going to be similar but not the same colors at all.  
I pull out the picture again, glancing down at it. I would have to keep up with the blue hair, since staying in character would be a part of it. He had bright blue eyes, a small scar on his chin, and piercings lined his ear, glinting from the flash of the camera. He was wearing a black hoodie, a pair of blue headphones around his neck. He was smiling brightly, but it looked more like he was laughing at the person taking a picture.   
I bring out the card that was given to me, tapping on the address twice. My eyes slid close to prevent motion sickness from teleportation. When my eyes open again, there is an operating table with a small tube attached to the middle of the table. My breath caught in my throat. They were going to compress my soul again so it would fit in a human body.   
That was going to fucking hurt.  
I noticed the lady who had originally told me about this offer, walking over. Her ever present smile was a little unnerving but I shrugged it off. She straightened the papers she was holding before picking one up and literally sliding it into my head. I closed my eyes and I could clearly see the list of names.   
"They haven't used all your body parts yet, but according to God's plan, these are who have been affected the most." She explained, probably knowing that I would notice the lack of certain pieces. I nod, glancing over the list once more in my mind. I noted that so far my left leg, right arm, both my eyes, lungs, and my heart were all on the list.   
"Also, since you'll resume your work when you return, you'll be able to do some... Inhuman type things. We're not completely sure what they are yet, but since you are our 'guinea pig' we ask that you pray if anything abnormal happens alright?" She asks, though I could tell she wasn't really expecting an answer.  
I take a deep shaky breath before going over to the operating table. I tried to think small thoughts as the compression process started. The world goes dark and pain shoots through me. The process was always painful I heard, but it seemed like I was being folded over and over like a piece of paper.  
"Goodbye Navi, remember your mission."  
Sadly, this was the last thing I heard before I left Heaven but it was to be expected when nobody there loved you.

My eyes flew open. The loud, nearly screeching beeping sound created a nearly instant headache. There was a low groan. Wait. That was from me.  
Gasping, I shoot up in my bed, the hospital room coming into focus in seconds.  
I was back on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you like it please leave a comment or a kudos. I live off of praise. Mwah! *kisses for everyone*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! I know this isn't getting very many views yet but I hope those of you who do read it, maybe will pass it on. So! Thank you for reading this at all. Also, I have pictures for all of my characters so if you're interested in seeing them, leave a comment and I'll send them.

Organ Donor #141229  
Chapter 3

The worst part, I decided, about waking up in a body that was comatose for nearly a year was the fact that they wanted to run so many damn tests. Like the one I was doing currently so they could check my memory.  
"What's today's date?"  
"September 24th" The nurse seemed pleasantly surprised with my answer, writing it down quickly.  
"The year?"   
"2015" This made her pause, adding a little comma before adding a small note to it.  
"What are your parents names?"  
"I dunno" She blinked for a second, a little confused that I remembered the date but not my parents. It wasn't my fault, the archangel lady didn't give me that information. She wrote down the answer before going to the next one.  
"What's your name?"  
"Navi" I answered Immediately, knowing this would be the best time to implement it.  
"Oh...um, alright, how old are you?"  
"15" The answer being expected, she nodded. I glanced at the paper, giving a small smile that the questions were over.  
"Alright, well, in about 15 minutes, I'll come get you for your physical alright? Do you mind if your parents come in and talk to you?" She asked, her voice soft and understanding. I hum softly before nodding. I readjust myself in my bed, pulling the blanket up to my waist since the room was cold. A tall blonde woman poked her head in before knocking a few times on the open door.  
"May we come in?"  
"Are you... My mom?" I asked softly, she sighed softly and nodded though, walking in and was followed by a man that was slightly taller than her. She sat on the edge of my bed, reaching out a hand and running it through my hair before cupping my face. I nearly gasp, but I can't hold myself back from nuzzling into her hand. It's been such a long time since someone had touched me so lovingly. Her smile widened.  
"Yeah we are, Nathan, we were worried about you." She says, glancing at who I assumed was my dad.  
"Who's Nathan?" I ask. I know the answer, but I needed them to call me Navi. There was a slight bit of sadness that took place in their eyes. "My name is Navi."  
A bit of recognition flashed in those eyes, the sadness fading quickly. There was a slight grin between the two of them.  
"Like your video game? Legend of Zelda?"  
"My name is Navi, I promise." I assure them, gently placing a hand over my moms. They shared a look before nodding softly.   
"A-alright, I guess you've lost some memory from the accident. What do you remember?"  
"Um, my name is Navi, I'm 15, and today is September 24, 2015." They nod slightly, understanding.  
"Well, you've been in here for a year, so you're 16 now okay? And it's 2016." My dad said, grabbing my attention. I let my eyes widen slightly, even though I already knew this information.  
"Oh... Wow," I scratched the back of my neck, thinking about how he would react. I didn't know Nathan though.  
"I-I don't really remember anything..." I tried honesty, and it seemed to work. They both hugged me right about when the nurse came back in. She didn't saw anything, just watched me, watching her while I hugged my new family. My mom was pregnant, I could tell by the way she carried herself. They backed away before registering the other person in the room. They smiled at her and she smiled back.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt but Na...Navi has a physical. We need to double check that everything is in working order." They nod. I slowly get out of bed, getting help from my father. My legs are weak from lack of use but I manage to stand up on them and follow the nurse out into the hallway. She tries to insist I put on slippers but I shrug off the suggestion and keep walking barefoot. I enjoyed the cold touch of the floor, practically reveled in the fact that my body wouldn't instantly clothe itself if it felt too cold. I had to keep myself from purring when my arm brushed against someone's as I passed them, their warmth sneaking into me but only for a few moments.  
Once we came into the physical room, the first they had me do was go with a male doctor behind a sheet and strip. Usually it would just be the shirt but since all I was wearing was a hospital gown and some boxers, it really couldn't be helped. He allowed me to sit down as he took my heart beat, blood pressure, and pricked my finger for a small blood sample. When he had me stand again, he held onto my arm, telling my to move it this way and that. He said to tell him if anything hurt, but nothing did. He took my other arm and started the same process. He had me sit again so he could check my legs and feet. His hands checked my chest and stomach muscles before moving to my back. I moved to a different man who pulled me in to a treadmill and to run for a little while. I couldn't do much but he said that I did well for someone who's been in bed for a year. They decided I was well enough to go home.  
Honestly, I was ecstatic. I had to prevent myself from bouncing while I got dressed, (in the most comfortable pair of jeans and a super soft hoodie), and following my parents down to the car. The drive home was filled with soft music and my parents talking about their respective works. My dad apparently was a pediatric nurse while my mother worked as a PR communicator.   
The streets passing were unfamiliar but I hoped for that to change though. So lost in my own thoughts, it took a minute before I realized they were trying to speak to me.  
"..Avi? Navi?" I blink and turn my attention to mom.   
"Uh, yeah? Sorry, I was just out of it for a second." She hummed unhappily and made a face at dad. He shrugged slightly, keeping his eyes on the road.  
"We were wondering... If you'd want to go back to school? You used to like it so much, you might feel better if you went back and saw your friends." She explained, watching my face. I nearly panicked before realizing that I've been at school in Heaven and I'm completely caught up. I hold back a relieved sigh but nod at my mom.  
"Y-yeah, I would really like that. Though I don't remember anything people or detail wise. I think I remember all the stuff I've learned. Do I have to be held back a year?"  
"Mm, I think so, but it'll be fine. You missed your sophomore year so you'll get the full 4 year experience." She grins and I giggle.  
"That's fine, I was just wondering." The car fell into the steady hum of music and conversation. That, along with the gentle rocking of the car, sent me to sleep.  
~  
I didn't wake up again till I was home, and the smell of food grabbed me in her clutches and shook me from my peaceful dream with vengeance. I quite literally rolled out of bed, a thump coming from where my body met the floor. It took a second before I shook myself awake. Yawning, I stretched and pulled myself to my feet.   
It wasn't that different, needing to eat. You had to feed your soul if you wanted to grow which made sense. It takes energy to grow. My stomach growled loudly and I guess Mom heard it. Her head shot up before smiling softly at me.  
"Good Morning, do you want some breakfast?"  
"Mm-hmm" was all I managed as I sat into a chair at the table. She giggled and brought me a plate full of food, messing up my hair as she did so. While I start eating, she starts talking once more.  
"So I was thinking that today we could go to your school and re-enroll you. Maybe you'll see something there that makes you remember or you'll just get to see your friends again." I nod, still eating. Going to school seems like a great idea honestly. It was probably where I was going to meet all the people on my list, though I wasn't really worried about that quite yet. I needed to get settled. She nodded before getting up.  
"Alright, then I'll go get ready. When you're done eating, get ready yourself and we'll leave." I nod and practically shoveled the food into my mouth. I made my way back into my room and pulled on a pair of jeans. I tugged on a white v-neck and the comfy hoodie I wore yesterday, along with a pair of black converse. I practically skip out of my room where Mom is waiting, wearing a pair of jeans but a nice black button up shirt and a pair of flats. She's beautiful. She grins at me as she picks up her purse.  
"Ready to go sweetie?"  
"Yeah" I give her a quick hug before heading out to the car. I slide into the passenger seat. When we drive off, I can't help but watch the homes we pass, filled with people, bustling with children and elderly and all ages in between.   
The high school isn't that far from the house, so we get there quickly. I had to hold myself back from bouncing as we walked up and into the office. The secretaries all seemed to know me so I just smiled politely and nodded. Though at one point my mom informed them that I had in fact lost my memory, so I wouldn't remember anybody.   
"Ah, my name is Navi." I tried. Their eyes widened but they nodded none the less.  
"Alright Navi, well let's get you set up in your classes again okay? Come sit over here with me." a secretary patted the seat next to her. I glanced at my mom, and with her slight nod, did as I was told.   
The door opened suddenly and stepped through was one of the best looking guys I have ever seen. He stood tall and obviously strong, obvious by the way his muscles pulled lightly at his black button up shirt. His hair was mostly black, the sides shaved but he had a stroke of white hair that was combed back, a few of the strands falling forward into his face. As my eyes moved to his face, the first thing I noticed was a scar the went across his nose and onto his cheeks followed quickly by the bright purple that was his eyes. A flash of appreciation went through those eyes as he scanned my body up and down.  
"Well hello there~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember: if you like this and want more, leave a kudos or a comment. *mwah* kisses for everyone!


	5. Of flirting boys and familiar eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovlies! New chapter! Yay!

Organ Donor #141229

Chapter 4

"Well hello there~." The male practically purred out, leaning against the front desk. I could feel a blush flooding to my cheeks as I smile shyly back at him.

"H-" before I could get out a simple 'hi', a tall blonde comes from behind the purple eyed male and bonks him on the head with the stack of papers he's carrying.

"Oh cut that out, don't you have a boyfriend?" I let my eyes switch over to the blonde, taking in his features. His long, ashy blonde hair was pulled back to a slim ponytail that easily went to his shoulder blades. He rolled his strangely familiar green eyes at the way the first male pouted.

 

"Nooo, not anymore, he broke up with me and I'm just sooooo heartbroken~" The first male said in retaliation, placing his hands over his heart like he could feel it breaking. 

"So I need a little comfort~ I'm thinking something blue~" He turned his eyes to me, giving a small wink. It took all I had not to curl up into my jacket to hide the steadily darkening blush on my face. The blonde rolled his eyes again, even though his snake bite pierced lips quirked up into a smile.

"Soren, you don't even know his name. Did you even introduce yourself?" The blonde asked, tilting his head just a bit. 

"No, I'll do that now~" he set his papers down before sliding behind the front desk and heading over to me. Before I could do anything, he grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips. He smirked and looked at me from under his lashes, which caused a shiver to run down my spine just by the look.

"I'm Ashfield, Soren Ashfield. Pleasure to meet you." He pressed a soft kiss to my hand, still grinning and watching me.

"I-I-I, um, my name is Navi..." I manage to stutter out, though it seems like my brain isn't working. I can see the top of a tattoo on the inside of his wrist and that just makes him even hotter. His grin slipped into a smirk and he takes a small step closer.

"Would you be my comfort, Na-vi~?" His voice elongated and twisted my name into something much more magical that it actually was. My mouth hangs open a bit as I try to remember that words are in fact a thing. Soren suddenly gets tugged back sharply by the collar of his shirt, letting go of my hand as he's pulled. Adrien holds said collar in his hand, a slightly amused look on his face as he watches Soren. The blonde let his eyes slide to me as Soren pouted.

"I'm Adrien Evercrest, it's nice to meet you." He smiled softly, a strange switch in personality from his interactions with Soren. He stuck his hand out and I shook it happily.

"Ah, like I said, I'm Navi..um, Navi Shylr. It's nice to meet you." I grin brightly and there was a split second where both of them seemed really out of it. My smile falls a bit, nervousness starting to take over. They quickly come back down to Earth before smiling back.

"So you're new here?" Adrien asked, tugging his ponytail over his shoulder and starting to braid it slowly. Soren leaned on the secretary's desk, smiling sweetly at her when she made an annoyed noise.

"Sort of, Mom says I went here before the accident, though nothing looks familiar." I babbled and sat back in my original seat. Soren's eyes widen in recognition.

"I thought you said your name was Navi?"

"It is." My eyebrows furrow as I look up at him.

"So you're not Nathan? That guy who was in the car crash and was in a coma?" I could see the secretary freeze up beside me.

"I guess that's also me, but when I woke up in the hospital, I remembered my name as Navi. I-is that alright?" I tug at the seams on my jacket, making them looser but not freeing them. I can't see the way his eyes go to a more understanding look or the way his whole body relaxes as he reaches over and ruffles my hair. I glance up at him, and practically melt at the smile he gives me.

"It's fine, I was just a bit confused is all. I like your hair by the way, it's soft." He took one of the longer strands and leaned down as if he was going to kiss it. He stopped suddenly before backing up a couple of steps.

"Haha, sorry about that, I get carried away sometimes~." Soren said as he rubbed the back of his neck. I grin at him, playing with the strand he had been touching.

"It's alright, I-I don't mind." The secretary visibly rolled her eyes before the printer came to life. She handed me the paper.

"Alright these are your classes, this is a map of the school, this is your locker and combination, go have fun." She gently patted my back, a signal to leave. Adrien led the way and Soren let me go through the door first. I walk though, expecting to feel a hand hit my butt as I walk through. I'm pleasantly surprised when it didn't happen and smiled sweetly back at the tall male. He gave me a small wink. My heart fluttered a bit at it, my hands tightening around my paper.

"Well I need to go, I'll see you two later alright?" Soren said, giving a small wave as he walked off. I didn't know if he normally swung his hips, but he certainly was now. My mouth felt suddenly dry.

"I'll lead you to your classes if you want?" Adrien offered. I smiled brightly at him and nodded,

"Sure,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment or leave a kudos if you like it :P


	6. Of Dancing and Blondes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little shout-out to the very first person to leave a comment, Artourious, who was honestly the reason for me finishing this chapter whoop whoop!

Adrien was very nice, I learned quickly, and quite popular. Everyone in the halls seemed to know who he was as most smiled and waved while a few people just sort of stared as we passed. Which was understandable, especially when he smiled at you like you were his favorite person like that. I had to work a little harder to keep up with his longer legs, but other than that I was able to slowly start to memorize the halls and classes. 

"Ok, so everyone's first class of the day is their homeroom but you came a bit late so it's already second hour. Which is gym." Adrien laughed at the way I scrunched up my nose. "I'm sure you won't have to do anything to strenuous. I actually think they're going through the dancing portion this quarter." 

Adrien picked up his pace, humming happily. I grinned, clasping my hands around my papers. He's excited about seeing someone in there I thought, picking up my pace a bit. This body groaned at me, starting to feel weak but I ignored it in favor of not getting left behind.

"So is your friend in that class?" I ask casually. I can see his eyebrows shoot up from the corner of my eyes as I glance around the hall again. 

"Um... yeah. How did you know?" He asked, slowing his steps when he realized I was straining to keep up.   
"Oh, you just seemed excited when you realized we were heading to the gym." I hum softly, turning to look at him with innocent eyes.

"Uh... yeah yeah, that makes sense. Hey, if I'm going too fast, tell me and I'll slow down okay?" Adrien smiled at me and I quickly smiled back, relief washing through me as we slowed. 

"Ok, thank you." He gives a small hum before turning a corner and walking towards a pair of bright red doors. I could faintly hear classical music drifting through and panicked for a second. I don't have any clue how to dance. Adrien didn't seemed to notice my panic as he opened one of the doors easily and let me walk through first. The students were all awkwardly paired up with each other, stumbling over each other's feet and blushing. I feel my panic ebb away as I watch them, glad that they only just started the lesson. They all looked inexperienced and embarrassed like I was going to be, well except one person. A small blonde, maybe about my height, was spinning around by himself, looking confident in his steps as he went around with his eyes closed and partnerless due to the odd number of students.

"Hey coach!" Adrien called out suddenly, causing me to jump. The blonde opened his eyes, revealing a deep purple before smiling brightly and waving semi-wildly.

"Adrien! Hi!" He called out, walking up with the coach. Those purple eyes quickly flicked over to me before to the papers I was holding. His face lit up with a smile and his hand shot out to grab mine. "Finally! A partner for dancing, come on come on, put your stuff down and let's get the started." 

I blinked in surprise and nodded, letting myself be pulled. I smiled at the energetic blonde as I put my stuff down. He tapped my schedule softly. 

"Can I see?"

"Oh yeah, sure." I bite my lip as he scans over it. He smiles brightly.

"We have like five classes together! Isn't that cool?" Allen said happily, setting the paper down before standing up. He stretched his back out until it popped before holding his hand out towards me.

"Um, yeah, that's really cool." I watch his hand for a moment before carefully putting my hand in it. Allen grinned quickly and pulled me out of my seat, surprisingly strong for someone of his size. His hand wrapped around my waist, pulling us close until we're nose to nose.

"Will thy dance with me, my fair lady?" Allen teased, his voice taking on a bad British accent. I fell into laughter before doing a small curtesy and nodding.

"Why yes kind sir, I'd love to dance with you." Allen grinned and started spinning us around, his talent showing through and easily moving my body the correct way. 

I laughed, feeling a bit embarrassed and light headed, holding onto Allen as we danced. I could see the other students watching us but it was easy to forget them and just have fun as we spun and spun and spun. Finally the music stopped and Allen carefully dipped me, causing me to fall into laughter again. There was a few claps from the other students as he pulled me back up, looking as out of breath as I was.  
"Wow! You're actually pretty good!" Allen chirped, smiling softly and letting me go.  
"Me? I didn't do anything, you were amazing." I smiled back at him, pulling him back to my bag where I could plop down. I panted softly, my body obviously not used to the physical labor. I took a deep breath in and felt a cooling sensation through my body, calming it and making my breath even out once more. I blink in surprise. That was something you did in heaven when you're soul was especially agitated. It shouldn't work down here on Earth. I shook my head when I realized Allen was talking.  
"... and there, now you know where to go." He finished, grinning brightly at me. I blink slowly, hoping he catches on that my head was in heaven. He let out a small noise and rolled his eyes.  
"You weren't listening at all were you?" He smiled softly, leaning back onto the seat behind him. His hand came up to play with his hair, his purple eyes scanning the other students. "I was telling you that you should sit with my group and I at lunch, then told you where we sit."  
"Oh! Thank you. I would like that a lot." I smile brightly. A large sound ring out through the gym and I jump, looking around quickly. Allen laughed and grabbed his own bag.

"It's just the bell, it must have been a minute if you can't remember the bell for class." He held out his hand to mine and I grabbed it, assuming it was to help me up. I rubbed my ear softly with my free hand as I stood.

"Ok, but why is it so loud?" Allen's eyebrow shot up, tilting his head cutely. I stand but he doesn't let go, not that I mind, twisting our fingers together. I quickly pulled my bag on one shoulder and grab my papers with my free hand.

"You must have sensitive ears, almost everyone I know says they're too quiet since there isn't any in here and the closest ones are in the hall." Allen laughed, pulling me along with him. 

The hallways were loud as well, causing a small whimper to fall from my lips and to press against Allen, who was rambling about something or another as he walked the way to our next class. His voice calmed me a bit so I focused on it, the other sounds dimming the more I focused. He turned to look at me with a big smile on his face and I felt all the tension slide out of my shoulders.

"... and then there is this guy, his name is Adrien, you came in with him. He's like the prettiest guy I've ever seen. He's got these green eyes, oh god his eyes, and his hair is so soft and man I want to run my hands through it like all the time." Allen babbled, his eyes lighting up happily as he spoke. I felt a smile break over my face. 

"So you've basically have a ginormous crush on Adrien?" I tease, bumping he shoulder as we walk. Allen freezes for a second, a dark blush going over his face. 

"U-um, maybe a little bit but I'd never happen. I'm pretty sure he only likes girls." Allen admitted, a little sad but still smiling. I nod softly, patting his arm with my free hand. "Oh! We're here! Welcome to English!"

I giggle softly and walk into the classroom before running straight into another student. His hand wraps quickly around my waist to keep us both from toppling over. I glance up, my blue eyes meeting dark, slightly annoyed eyes before he let me go. He sighed and walked past both of us, only giving Allen a smile.

"Who was that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alrighty! Another chapter out for my lovelies. If you like it, remember to kudos, comment, or subscribe. *Mwah* kisses for everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I live for praise so please leave a comment or a kudos if you liked it!


End file.
